


Sweet Release

by Bloodinwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodinwriting/pseuds/Bloodinwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean enjoy precious time with each other. (Cross posting from my Livejournal. Thought I'd share here also.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Release

Soft gasps and moans echo through the room along with the soft squeak of the mattress moving along the old hotel bed frame. His hand caresses softly through the dark hair, pulling at it when he gets to the end of the short strands. A growl flows softly through him when he looks down to find his lovers eyes closed, the bright blue eyes snap open and a small gasp escapes the man’s thin lips.

“Dean”

Another moan escapes Dean’s lips as he snaps his hips faster, bringing more of those delicious gasps from the other man’s lips.

“Dean I’m …mmph … I’m so close... about to come De’.”

The growling man holds on tighter to the other’s hair as his lips move down to take the thin ones in a possessive kiss.

“Go on Cas, do it, come.” He whispers against the angel’s lips.

Their eyes lock with each other as sweet release hits the dark haired man. Dean studies the others face, the way that it looks when the ecstasy washes over the pure creature below him. The angel’s lips are open in a soundless gasp, his eyes glazed over as he shudders silently through his orgasm. With the image before him, Dean follows closely behind, moaning his own release against the pale neck beneath him.

He lays there as they both come down, and kisses the soft skin underneath his lips before pulling gently out. He rolls over to the side and takes the angel into his arms. Cas opens his eyes, blinking drowsily up at the hunter. Dean smiles and gives a small kiss to the angel, before whispering softly.

“Go to sleep Cas, I’ll be here in the morning. I’ll always be here.”

Castiel cuddles closer, wrapping himself around his hunter. His eyes close, and breathing slows as he falls asleep. His lover follows the angel closely into his dreams, they stay together in each other’s arms until morning. This pattern is followed to end of their days and then into eternity.


End file.
